Tears of Blood
by catchan2006
Summary: The Elric Brothers are sent on a mission to investigate a strange occurance in the town of Dallaberg. While there, Edward falls in love with a young girl with amnesia, who he calls Celine. When Alchemists appear to capture her, Edward vows to protect her.
1. Mornings and Rants

Tears of Blood

_**catchan: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! Now that that's done, enjoy the story!**_

Chapter 1

Fifteen year-old Edward Elric, still dressed in his clothes from yesterday, stirred in his sleep. It wasn't that he was having a nice dream, rather than he couldn't sleep. His messy gold-blond hair was tossing and turning a lot and he grunted in his sleep. Suddenly, he felt his auto-mail left arm smack against his face and he yelled out in shock.

"What is it brother?" echoed the voice of a small boy.

Edward sat up and looked at the door. Standing there was a grey suit of armor with a light blue loin cloth. Alphonse Elric, aged fourteen, had been stuck in that suit of armor for four years now and, when some would think about it, he got off worse than Edward, who lost his left arm and his right leg.

Edward replied "Nothing Al, I just can't sleep."

He stood up and stretched his good arm in the air. "Did you have a bad dream?" asked the younger brother, approaching his brother.

"Nah." Ed yawned. "I just haven't been tired lately."

"You shouldn't wear yourself out." Alphonse sounded like a worrying parent. Edward pulled on his coat and said "Come on, I'm starving!"

The two brothers left the room and headed towards the large canteen, which was filled with State Alchemists and such.

X X X X

As Edward tucked into his bread roll, a familiar voice called out "Edward!"

The boy nearly choked as a tall black haired man dressed in the army uniform walked in. Edward replied "Good morning Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

Hughes sat opposite him and pulled out a picture of his daughter and said "Ain't she cute? She just started speaking in full sentances!"

Edward groaned. Al was lucky that he had to go outside! Edward asked "And I care how?"

Hughes laughed and took the other bread roll off Edward's plate and started eating it himself. There was a bit of a silence between the two until Hughes swallowed and said "Roy wants to see you today."

Edward nearly choked again and demanded "Why?"

"I dunno, I was just ordered to tell you." and with that Hughes was away to hunt down the nearest telephone. Edward would have yelled after him but he just couldn't be bothered at this stage. Instead, he finished his breakfast, sighed and went to look for Alphonse so that they could visit the most irritating person ever.

X X X X

"Did you find her?" The hooded man demanded, his hand stroking what appeared to be a human skull.

The men dressed in robes quivered and one replied "N-not yet sir."

The man roared with rage and threw the skull at the floor. The men came together and shivered as their master fell to the floor, yelling in a forgien tongue. Their master then yelled "Find her! Find her now! If any of you return without finding her, I will-will-will-!"

He looked at one of the men and held his hand in the air. Blue electricty shot around the place, forming a lance, which he threw straight at the crowd. One unfortunet man was impladed and pleaded and screamed as electricity shocked his entire body, the heat so intense that his body melted.

The men stared at the man and back at their master. Without another word, they fled the hideout and swore never to return unless they found _Her_...

X X X X

_**catchan: It's so short...**_

_**Edward: WHO'S SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN SEE AN ANT BETTER?!**_

_**Alphonse: Brother! -restrains Ed- She meant the chapter! The chapter!**_

_**Catchan: Al! My hero! ;///;**_

_**Alphonse: Please review or else Brother will kill catchan!**_


	2. Jobs and Dreams

Tears of Blood

_**catchan: Hey, catchan and Alphonse here!**_

_**Alphonse: Brother's calming down now so we're here to introduce the next chapter of Tears of Blood!**_

_**catchan: Al, ready to read back what just happened?**_

_**Alphonse: -nods- It's morning in Central and Brother has been called to see Roy Mustang. Meanwhile, these really nasty men are on the search for someone. Who are they looking for? What does Roy want Brother for?**_

_**catchan: Let's find out! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

Edward walked into Mustang's office and saw the man who made his life hell sitting at his desk. Roy had black hair and narrow, dark eyes. He wore his blue uniform with, what seemed, less pride that others and one white gloved hand rested his chin while the other held a phone. The Flame Alchemist was grunting into it every few seconds****until he noticed Edward and said "I'll have to call you later, Fullmetal's here. Bye."

He hung up and took his usual stance of sitting with both hands clasped together and elbows resting on his desk. "Good morning Fullmetal, where's Alphonse?" he said, in a strangely cheerful tone.

"Al's outside and he's alright." Ed eyed his suspiciously.

Roy nodded and said "I'll tell you your mission now."

A mission? Great...

"Have you heard of Dallaberg?" asked Roy.

Edward replied "That town located in the lake district? Of course."

Roy explained "Then you may understand that we've had to put a few officials to keep the locals under control after a strange light appeared near the lake itself. They think its an alien."

"An alien?" Edward asked, trying not to laugh. His knowledge of science got him very far in life and, therefore, he doubted the existence of aliens.

Roy nodded and said "The mayor wants us to sent an Alchemist down to see if the alien rumors are not true so that the people won't panic. We want you to go down there."

Edward folded his arms and replied "I'll get right on it."

Roy smiled. "Good," he replied "Take the first train and you'll get there fine. See you later, Fullmetal."

X X X X  


The brothers were lucky to just catch the train. They took their usual places near the end of the carriage after placing their luggage away and Edward sighed.

"What's wrong? Tired still?" Alphonse asked.

"Nah, I just don't want to move at ALL." replied Edward.

There was silence between the two for a few seconds before Alphonse said "I wonder what this light is."

Edward replied "It's not aliens, that's for sure."

He started laughing at the thought of an alien while Alphonse shivered. Edward stopped and looked out the window. As the people wandered around, he reassured "Don't worry, there's no such thing as aliens."

"But...what if there are?" asked Alphonse.

"Don't worry Al, I'll look after you."

"Promise?"

The train set off as Alphonse asked his brother the question that he always asked when they were small. And, like to the same question, came the same answer.

"Yeah!"

X X X X

During the journey, Edward finally got the sleep that he had deserved for so long. But...then he had this strange dream...

_Standing in a city of cascading waters and Grey stone in the middle of the night, Edward was staring directly at the figure of a young girl. She was looking at her hand but he could not see her face clearly. Her milk-white skin was lit by the moon, revealing more than what the young boy wanted to see._

_Edward blushed and looked away, stammering "I-I didn't s-see a-anything!"_

_There came no reply. Instead, the girl looked at him and walked towards him. Edward stepped back in shock, "W-wait!"_

_The girl, who was a little taller than Edward, pulled him into an embrace. Edward's face fell in between her breasts, causing his blush to engulf his entire head. She then whispered in a bell-like voice "Thank you..."_

Edward shot up and yelled "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everyone in the carriage looked at him, even Alphonse who murmured "Brother! They're staring at us!"

Alphonse wasn't too keen to be stared at because the first thing people thought when they saw him was "WAH! A MONSTER!" and such others. Edward went redder than a tomato and a slowly sank back into his seat as he muttered "S-sorry..."

X X X X

A young girl with short black hair with a parting on the left side of her head and milk white-skin opened her dark brown eyes and sat up. She wore a pink tube top-like shirt with a black collar and long black-to-red sleeves which covered her hands, a long pink-to-light red skirt with a beautiful yellow flower attached to each side and her wooden sandals were raised to make her look taller.

She scanned her surroundings; a large lake, loads of trees and there were lights near the top of what looked like a mountain.

"Where..." she began, "...am I?"

X X X X

_**catchan: Okay! Done!**_

_**Alphonse: Yay!**_

_**catchan: I better get started on chapter 3 soon... oh man...**_

_**Alphonse: Please don't give up!**_

_**catchan: K!**_

_**Alphonse: Review please!**_


	3. Riots and Names

Tears of Blood

_**catchan: Hiya again!**_

_**Alphonse: It's me and catchan again! Ed can't be with us again because...**_

_**catchan: He stormed off for some reason and we don't know why...**_

_**Alphonse: We're on a train journey to the lake district town of Dallberg to investigate the strange happenings there.**_

_**catchan: But Ed-kun has a weird dream about a naked girl and freaks out on the train while a young girl wakes up somewhere near a large lake. What the hell was the dream about? Who is this girl?**_

_**Alphonse: Let's find out! Remember; catchan doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

Edward and Alphonse walked out of the empty train station and walked towards the square. The square was such a beautiful thing but something was off; the place where market stands would have been were not there, the children that would have played with each other were not there and the windows of the local buildings were shut.

In general, there was no one there.

"Where is everyone?" asked Edward, placing down his suitcase.

"Maybe its the aliens; they must have taken them!" Alphonse squeaked. If he had a heart still, it would have stopped then and there.

"There are no aliens!" Edward said and looked at his pocket watch. It was nearly mid-day and there was no one there! Then, there came a gentle sound of jeering and yelling. The brothers looked around.

"What is that?" asked Alphonse.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Edward replied and picked up his suitcase. The brothers walked towards the noise and stopped at what they saw. "_So,_" thought Edward "_This is where everyone is._"

The crowd was standing in front of what looked like gallows and each were jeering at the top of their voices. As Edward put down his suitcase to stand on and look, Alphonse asked a near-by man "What's happening?"

The man didn't look back as he replied "The mayor won't let us leave."

"Why do you want to leave?" asked Edward.

"The aliens, man!" barked the man, not looking back still.

"Brother..."

Edward smirked and managed to stop himself from laughing about the notion. Far away, well from where the Elric Brothers stood, there came a small figure on the gallows and the crowd went silent. The voice spoke into something and the message boomed over the crowd:

"**THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS ALIENS! STATE ALCHEMISTS ARE COMING TO PROVE THAT THEY DON'T EXIST! AND YOU STILL CAN'T LEAVE!"**

After this, the crowd started jeering again. But this time, it got...more violent.

Within seconds, the entire crowd went into a riot and charged everywhere. Alphonse and Edward were forced back until they fell over. Al lay on top Ed, who was yelling "HEY WATCH IT!"

Alphonse got himself up and apologized to his brother, who said "Geez, so THIS is what Group Hysteria is like..."

"...but it seems more violent." Alphonse sighed.

"I know what you me-AHH!"

"AHH!"

Edward's sentence was cut short when someone ran into him and knocked him onto the floor. "I'm sorry!" came the reply of a girl's voice.

Edward opened his eyes and saw, blocking the sunlight with her head, the prettiest girl he had ever seen...

She had short black hair in a parting to the left side of her head so some of her hair blocked some of her right eye. Both eyes were dark brown and her skin was milk-white. Although he hated milk, the color seemed to suit her fine. When the two sat up, Edward noticed that her clothes were strange; a pink tube-top with a black collar and two long black-to-red sleeves, a long pink-to-red skirt with a beautiful yellow flower attached to either side of it and on her feet were a pair of wooden sandals which looked like they were raised. The girl bowed her head. "I'm sorry!" she repeated.

Edward stammered "I-it's o-okay! A-are you a-alright?"

Before she could reply, a rough voice said "Yo, there's our slut!"

The group looked back to see a group of rogues, who had been involved in the riot just seconds ago. Their leader had a terrible mustache and lustful eyes, directed at the young girl's chest. He then said "Sorry 'bout that; let's go babe."

He reached down and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to her feet despite her protests and would had dragged her away when Edward stood up and demanded "Why'd you call her a slut?"

Alphonse wished he could put his fingers in his ears and go "lalala" but he didn't HAVE any ears so he was forced to listen.

The rogue replied "Well, she's a WHORE."

The girl asked "What's a "hore"?"

The man looked at her in surprise but his sour grin returned and he replied "I'll show ya..."

Edward kicked the leader's hand, releasing the girl's wrist. "You okay?" he asked.

The girl nodded in reply. She then shrieked "Look out!"

The leader's knife narrowly missed Ed's back and was immediately disarmed by Al. "That's not very nice." said Al, throwing the knife onto the floor.

"Why you little-" said the leader, his cronies charging after them.

Edward sighed and said "Ready Al?"

"You bet."

The two brothers clapped their hands and forced them onto the floor, creating a large steel charge around the charging rogues as electricity shot from the boys hands. The baddies were all trapped inside!

The riot stopped to see what was happening. The girl was clapping and laughing like a small child while Ed made faces at the rogues.

"Again, again, again!" cheered the girl.

Alphonse was puzzled. "Do," he asked, "What again?"

The girl stopped clapping. "That magic trick!"

Edward stopped and said "That wasn't magic; it was Alchemy and it's a science."

"Huh?" asked the girl.

There came many whistles and Alphonse suggested that they should get out of there. The brothers started to run towards the hall but then they heard clacking sounds-

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?" demanded Edward to the laughing girl.

"Because you're the only ones I know!" she replied.

The boys stopped and Alphonse asked "You must have family here, or did you come here yourself?"

"When I woke up, I was alone." explained the girl, still smiling as if it were nothing.

"What's your name?" asked Edward, suspicious about the circumstances.

The girl looked down at him and asked "What's a "name"?"

X X X X

After hearing that she had no idea what a name was, Edward and Alphonse took the girl towards what looked like a park. While there, she lost interest pretty quickly and started playing around with the butterflies. Edward remarked "She's like a child..."

Alphonse asked "What do you think's wrong with her?"

Edward shrugged and replied "She must have amnesia or something...but to not know her name doesn't help at all..."

The girl got bored quickly and walked back to were Ed and Al were sitting. She sat on the other side of the small boy and asked "Why'd you take me here?"

Edward felt his cheeks heat up as he asked in reply "C-can you tells us everything you remember?"

The girl pouted "But I asked you something first!"

Edward, getting annoyed, replied "And that's my reason!"

The girl said "Oh! Okay! That's see..."

She looked at her feet and remained silent for a few seconds. She then said "It was all dark outside and I was by a large puddle. I saw lights and I thought of how pretty they were so I decided to see what they were." She paused. "I came to town when it was brighter and I saw those mean men who said that they'd help me. But I kinda found out what they were really planning and ran off into you guys."

Edward was amazed that she knew what the rogues were planning to do with her. Alphonse said "So, you woke up last night and walked all the way here this morning?"

"I guess..."

The girl was bored again. She then asked "What is a "name"?"

Alphonse explained "It's who you are; for example, my name's Alphonse Elric."

Edward added "And I'm his OLDER brother, Edward."

The girl looked at the two and asked "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Edward was fuming; she basically called him short! Alphonse managed to calm him down and asked "So, what's your name?"

The girl frowned. "I don't know."

Edward looked at her and saw how sad she looked. "You have amnesia; it's when you lose your memory and don't know who you are." he explained, "So, until you find your memory, stick with us, alright?"

The girl nodded and asked "Um...Mister Edward?"

"No "misters"! Just call us by our names or our nicknames, Ed and Al!" reassured the older brother.

The girl nodded again and said "Okay... Edward...will you...name me?"

Edward was a bit stunned and Alphonse asked "What would you like to be called?"

"I dunno; something pretty!"

Edward starting thinking; he wouldn't name her Trisha because...it was his mother's name and it brought back painful memories. He thought and thought until he smiled and said "Let's go...Celine!"

X X X X

_**catchan: Crappy ending but, hey!, I introduced Ed's love interest!**_

_**Alphonse: There's no suspense...**_

_**catchan: Um...you're going to the Mayor next; why'd ya need suspense for THAT?**_

_**Alphonse: I don't know...; ;**_

_**catchan: OMG! I AM SO SORRY AL! -hugs- PLEASE REVIEW FOLKS! CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I AM SO SORRY AL!**_


	4. The Mayor and Sweetness

Tears of Blood

_**catchan: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Now that that's done; let's begin the...thing that...explains what happened last time...**_

_**Edward: I'm here this time. Anyway, last time, me and Al just got to Dallaberg and there was a riot about the whole alien thing! How lame!**_

_**catchan: The boys rescue a strange girl who has lost her memory and is dressed just as strange!**_

_**Edward: I call her Celine and she's sticking with us now. -blushes-**_

_**Celine: Did I here someone call my name..?**_

_**catchan: Let's begin and I'll leave you two A-L-O-N-E...**_

_**Edward: Wait-no! catchan, you suck!**_

X X X X  


Chapter 4

Celine, as she was now known, followed the boys closely as they past the now-desolate square by the large gallows and Mayor's office. It seemed that everyone had been moved on by the local authorities. Alphonse whispered "Ed, what are we going to do when we have to take Celine with us back to Central?"

Edward looked back at Celine and whispered "What do you mean?"

"What if we can't find her memory here? What do we do then? You said that you would let her stay with us until she found out who she is!"

Edward stroked his chin. "We'll find her memory before we even finish this case but... if it does happen, then she can have your bed."

Edward laughed while Alphonse stopped in the middle of the road. Celine looked at Al before trotting after Edward, asking "What's wrong with Alphonse?"

"Nothing Celine, he's fine." replied the elder Elric.

Alphonse sighed and quickly caught up with his brother and new friend.

X X X X

It took a while to persuade the guards that they were the State Alchemists and Edward would have gotten into a fight if Alphonse asked his brother to flash the pocket watch on his waste. Once this had happened and they knocked on the door, they walked through to the Mayor's office.

The Mayor, a portly man of fifty-five with a large white mustache, was practically pulling out his hair and he started cursing loudly. He didn't realize that anyone was there until Celine asked innocently where the alien business could be put actually was?

Edward and Alphonse looked at her and started panicking. Edward started stammering "I-it's...u-um...h-hey look at t-that!"

He pointed at a large globe that sat at one end of the room. Celine gasped in wonder, clapped her hands and beckoned Alphonse to come with her to look at it. "Come on Alphonse!" she giggled.

The armor followed after her and Edward looked at the Mayor, who was now blushing crimson. Edward said "Sorry about the rude entrance, but we did knock."

The Mayor stammered "I-I'm s-sorry about that! I-I'm just s-so s-stressed at the m-moment about the whole ALIEN thing!" When he said "alien", he practically screamed it and caused the everyone to jump twelve feet in the air.

Edward asked "So, where do we start?"

The Mayor replied "Turtle Lake is where you should start; that's where the lights were."

Edward nodded and was about to turn around when the Mayor leaned in and asked "Who is that beautiful girl that you came in with?"

Edward leaned in as well, shot a look at Celine and Alphonse and whispered back "Celine?"

God, he sounded stupid! He thought for a few seconds; what would be her cover? Sister? No, she didn't look like an Elric. Girlfriend? Oh God no! Edward blurted out "She's my apprentice!"

"She is?"

"I am?"

Edward jumped at the voices and turned to see Alphonse and Celine standing kind of close to him. Celine was looking down at him with a smile and asked "You're gonna teach me Alchemy? How cool!"

Edward blushed and he felt Celine grab his hand. Edward fell mute for a few seconds so Alphonse said, trying to joke "O-of course you are, Celine! You always forget! Brother, shall we go?"

Edward made a noise which probably meant "Sure" and Alphonse had to drag the two out of the office and to stop Celine from singing her newly invented "Alchemy Song"...

X X X X

The Elric brothers checked into a room at a hotel (with two beds naturally). It was nearly half three and the group felt exhausted-including Celine, who had worn herself out chasing pigeons in the square so Alphonse carried her in his arms and made Edward very jealous in the process.

Celine was placed on one of the beds and slept like a log. Alphonse had gone out because he had seen some cats that looked hungry so it was just Ed and Celine. Edward lay on his back on a sofa and sighed; what a strange day it had been!

He looked at Celine's sandals and smiled. For the first time, he had met a girl who was so...unique that it made his heart beat. She was so cute and sweet that he wanted to be with her no matter what. He stopped; if he returned her memory, then she'd leave him. At first he considered it but stopped when he remembered how sad she looked when she asked what a name was. It felt like his heart would be ripped apart if he lied to her. He sat up, looked at her and swear that he saw a smile on her face.

"I bet she's dreaming about the butterflies she chased today." he said to himself.

_I wonder if she's dreaming about me..._

Edward's face went crimson, shook it and yelled in his head "_Why the hell did I think THAT?_"

He stood up, ran his fingers through his hair and walked towards the bed. Her flat stomach was the first thing that caught his attention, his eyes slowly panned down the outline of her perfect legs to her bare feet. His eyes moved back to her stomach and slowly moved up towards her chest, which, what would be the right word?, gave her a motherly feeling. He next studied her chest to her slender neck and rested on her beautiful face. He was about to turn around when he heard her soft voice murmur "Cold..."

"_She talks in her SLEEP?_" Edward sighed and removed his coat. As he gently placed it over her body, making sure that he covered her stomach and toes, he heard her murmur "Edward..."

His face got hotter than before and he sank onto his knees. He came to one conclusion; meeting Celine was one of the best things that had ever happened him...

X X X X  


The hooded man closed his eyes and smiled a toothy grin that made him resemble a crocodile. He could see the girl he had been searching for in Dallaberg; currently, she was asleep on some bed with someone holding her hand.

"I've finally found you..."

His smile fell immediately when he realized who it was; Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"This is going to be both interesting and harder than I thought..."

X X X X

Celine's eyes fluttered open and she could feel something gently squeeze her hand. Sitting up as much as she could, she noticed it was Edward's coat covering some of her body and his right hand holding her left hand. He was asleep so he must have done it subconsciously. Celine smiled at the young boy, one of her "first" friends as it were. She smiled and studied him carefully; his long golden hair was tied in a plaited ponytail and his normally golden eyes were shut. Celine ran her right hand over his right hand, feeling metal rather than flesh under her fingers. Curious, she touched his left hand and felt flesh.

"_Why is that like that?_" she thought before letting it slide. She ran her hand over his shoulder and felt some of his muscular back and stopped there, her heart beating quite fast. _I wonder what this feeling is, this feeling that makes my heart beat so fast and my face burn?_

She pressed her lips on the top of his head.

_Thank you..._

X X X X

_**Celine: Yay! Edward, what happens next?**_

_**Edward: catchan is supposed to say that she's finished and that she'll start the next chapter as soon as possible.**_

_**Celine: Edward, why is your face red? -leans in-**_

_**Edward: S-sunburn! I got sunburn! -looks away-**_

_**Celine: Poor Ed!**_

_**catchan: -watching at a distance and whispering- Plz review!**_


	5. Dreams and scanty clad men

Tears of Blood

_**catchan: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

_**Celine: Why'd you say that first?**_

_**catchan: ...it's easier for me...**_

_**Celine: Okay!**_

_**Alphonse: Last time, we just met the Mayor of Dallaberg-**_

_**Edward: -and checked into a hotel to rest-**_

_**catchan: -and Ed begins to realize his feelings for Celine while the mysterious dude from chapter 1 reappears-**_

_**Celine: -and I kiss Edward's head! Yay!**_

_**Edward: 0//0**_

X X X X

Chapter 5

Edward had a strange dream again...

_He stood in the same place and was nestled between the girl's breasts again. He felt his head go crimson and couldn't move._

"_Thank you..."_

_Edward realized that it must have been a continuation of the last one. He asked "Why?"_

_He managed to look up at the shadowy face of the girl and swear that he saw her smile. She replied "For everything..."_

_She raised his face from her chest and pressed her lips to his._

"WHA!"

Edward's head shot up in shock. He then felt his face; it was burning red! He then looked at his hand and noticed that Celine wasn't there. His heart stopped for one second; what if she had gone out and gotten lost? He would have gotten up to look for her when he heard the familiar voice of an "angel" say "Oh, you're up, Edward?"

He looked behind and saw Celine with his coat on her shoulders. Edward smiled and replied "Looks like it. Is Al back yet?"

Celine said calmly"Um...Alphonse has been held down stairs after some people complained about him."

Edward's eyes widened and stood up. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Celine looked at her feet and replied "You weren't up yet..."

Edward ordered "We're going together, now."

He grabbed her wrist and took the room key.

X X X X

Alphonse was bailed out after Edward used force to get what he wanted and made sure that he didn't spoil Celine's innocence (he told her to stare at an invisible spot on the wall for five minutes while he "talked" to the "nice people" who were "looking after" Alphonse).

Alphonse couldn't stop laughing when Edward had to practically drag Celine out when they saved her, with her yelling "But I didn't find it yet!" the whole way. He only stopped (slightly) when Edward threatened to turn his brother into an ashtray or something depending on his mood. The three decided to visit Turtle Lake. Well, Celine was forced to, anyway.

The only way to Turtle Lake was by a rickety trolley and Edward, bizarrely, enjoyed it; maybe that was because at one point, the trolley rocked suddenly. This forced Celine to fall on Edward's lap and gave him this terrible feeling that he regretted enjoying...

X X X X

Celine was walking for once and close to Alphonse while Edward was cornered by a salesman trying to give him "anti-alien gear" at an expensive price. Strangely, Celine was silent and not as inquisitive as earlier for some reason but Alphonse decided not to press the matter because, well, looking after her was quite tiresome.

Alphonse was about to ask her something when he heard his big brother yell "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE IT WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" and the salesman came flying overhead, screaming "I DIDN'T GO THAT FAR!"

Celine started clapping and laughing like a baby while Alphonse sighed; his brother was doing it again. Edward walked over and would have beaten the man more if Alphonse hadn't restrained him. "Brother! Calm down! Remember Celine!" Alphonse begged.

Edward stopped and looked at their female companion in shock. He had forgotten about her! He sighed and said "I'm fine now."

Alphonse released him and Celine hugged Edward, his face nesting between her breasts and causing him to turn bright red. When she noticed how red his face was, she cheered "Edward's face is like a cherry! I like cherries! They're so red and-"

She then proceeded to ramble on about cherries while Edward was slipping in and out of consciousness and Alphonse just stood there like a lemon, unsure of what to do. It was until a bolt of lightening struck near-by that the boys actually did something; Edward pulled his face out of Celine's chest, fell on the floor and forced her head into his chest and Alphonse got himself into a fight position.

"Nice one brother."

"Shut up!"

There came a crackle of laughter and three robed men appeared. Within seconds, the men threw off their robes to reveal rather scanty-clad uniforms and large sticks with spikes on either side. Their eyes went red and one said "Hand over that girl and no one gets hurt!"

The people near-by ran off screaming while someone yelled "IT'S THE ALIENS!" and ran into a tree, knocking himself out in the process. Alphonse asked "What girl?"

It took him a few seconds to realize who they meant; Celine.

Celine's breathing became fast and she gripped onto Edward's shirt tighter. Who were they? Why was she so afraid? "Edward..." she whimpered. She didn't want to be handed over for some reason. She would have started crying when she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her. "Don't worry." Edward's calm voice said, "We'll beat the crap out of these guys and then we'll go to the lake, okay?"

Celine nodded, her grip loosened as Edward stood up and took a battle stance. "Ready Al?" he asked, knowing that a fight was coming up.

"Yep." replied Al.

X X X X

_**catchan: And so ends chapter 5!**_

_**Edward: Why did ya end it like that?**_

_**catchan: I couldn't think of an ending -ducks-**_

_**Edward: Stupid!**_

_**Celine: Does this mean that a big fight scenes gonna happen next?**_

_**Alphonse: I guess so...**_

_**catchan: I can't do fight scenes though so don't expect too much from chapter 6!**_


	6. Fighting and a secret

Tears of Blood

_**catchan: I do not own FMA!**_

_**Celine: Edward and Alphonse better be okay...**_

_**catchan: They will! Anyway, last time, Edward, Alphonse and Celine all go to the lake and are ambushed by scanty-clad men! Who are they? Why do they want Celine? Are they aliens? Let's find out!**_

X X X X

Chapter 6

The five warriors stood there for a few seconds, silence surrounding them. Celine just looked up as Edward and Alphonse suddenly charged at the enemy. Edward roared and his leg sliced through the air and into the stomach of one of the men, who just shrugged it off and smashed the back of Edward's head with the wooden part of his stick. Edward yelled out in pain and Alphonse cried out "Brother!" before blocking the attacks of the other two men. Before he fell to the floor, Edward managed to hit the ground with his hand and transmuted something quickly; a lance.

While his attacker went towards Celine, Edward managed to stab the man through the arm and flung him into the air. "Not so fast!" yelled the small boy as the attacker flew onto his comrades who were attacking Alphonse. The three men groaned in pain and Alphonse grabbed one by the shoulders. The other two stood up and tried to run away while Edward chased after them.

"Who sent you?" Alphonse asked, a serious tone in his voice.

The man was silent but his gaze past Alphonse to Celine. Alphonse shook him; "Who sent you?" he demanded.

The man replied "I-I cannot say! H-he'll kill us!"

" "He"? Whose "he"?" asked Alphonse.

Celine stood up and said as if in a trance "The Destroyer Ifrit..."

The man gasped and started to squirm in pain. Suddenly, flames engulfed the man. Alphonse dropped him and both the girl and armor screamed. Edward stopped and looked behind to see a burning man. "Al! Celine!" he yelled and ran back towards them, forgetting the other enemies.

Alphonse stood in front of Celine as the dying man held out his hand in desperation. The burning figure stammered "U-Udine..."

With that, the figure screamed out in pain and burnt away, leaving only a black corpse behind. Alphonse and Celine screamed again and Edward stopped. He covered his mouth with his hand and the local people were muttering amongst themselves, one about aliens still. While lost in thought, Edward heard Alphonse's voice yell "Brother! Celine's fainted!"

Edward yelled "What!"

He blinked, knocking himself out of his thoughts and ran towards the two when his body crumpled beneath his feet. "What..." was the last thing he said before passing out.

X X X X

_When Edward came to, he was laying on some unknown ground in what appeared to be-_

_The place from his dream. "Whoa." he said before rising to his feet. "Oh, that's just great. There's no hot babe this time either!"_

_His little monologue to himself was interrupted by a voice saying "Mother Ocea! Mother Ocea!"_

_He turned around to see what looked like a throne with several blue robed men kneeling over a blue robed woman on her knees. Edward ran towards her and asked "Is she alright?"_

_They didn't hear him, much to his anger and he yelled "It's because I'm short, isn't it?!"_

_He tried to hit the man but his fist went right through him. What on Earth? He looked at the blue robed woman; she had long wavy blond hair and blue eyes, a big bust and she looked ill. She rose to her feet but instantly fell back down, letting Edward see a wound through her heart. "Mama!"_

_Edward felt someone pass through him and it appeared to be a little girl, no older than five, with long black hair and dressed in red robes with a doll in her hands. Edward knelt down next to her and watched as the girl started to cry. The woman, who must have been Mother Ocea, looked up at her. She stroked the young girl's hair and said "To place such a burden on someone so young...Udine..."_

"_Mama!" the girl, who must have been Udine, said._

_Mother Ocea's pendant, which was in the shape of a sun-like star, began to glow and disappeared from around her neck. It reappeared around Udine's neck and the men gasped "Mother Ocea!"_

_Mother Ocea groaned and fell completely to the ground. "Mama? Mama? MAMA!" screamed Udine._

_The scene faded and the men were gone but Udine still stood there, with a knife in her hand. Edward watched as she rose the blade and, horrified, he tried to snatch the knife away from her but failed because he past through her. He fell onto his backside and shut his eyes. He waited for a scream but nothing came; instead, when he opened his eyes, the girl cut her hair to chin length and dropped the knife onto the floor next to her feet. She clapped her hands in prayer and said "I hope that you're actually proud of me now."_

_Edward's heart stopped when he saw her face clearly; staring into the distance was-_

"_C-Celine?!"_

X X X X

_**catchan: This was rushed and I did a crappy fight scene! Yay! Chapter 7 is in development!**_


	7. Awakenings and a Vow

Tears of Blood

_**catchan: Chapter 7 is about to begin!**_

_**Alphonse: I hope that Brother is alright...**_

_**catchan: Last time, a fight broke out between Edward, Alphonse and three scanty-clad men over Celine. The fight ended when one of the enemies suddenly bursts into flames!**_

_**Alphonse: Brother and Celine faint and Brother has a strange dream, or is it reality?, where he sees a girl who looks just like Celine!**_

_**catchan: Is it really Edward's beloved? Why do these men want Celine? Who exactly is Udine? Let's find out!**_

X X X X

Chapter 7

Alphonse sat near his brother's bed. He was so scared; the doctor didn't even know what had happened to his big brother. Celine slept on a bed near-by; he was worried just as much but Edward was all he had left...

Edward murmmered something in his sleep. It sounded like "Celine"...

Was Edward having a bad dream about Celine? He froze and looked back at the girl. What was he dreaming? Was he dreaming if he lost her or something?

"Al?" came a weak voice.

Alphonse jumped in his armor and looked back at his elder brother, who was now sitting up weakly. Edward had his eyes narrowed in slumber and jealousy. "Al..."

"Brother! Are you alright?" Al smiled.

Edward replied "I'm alright...why were you looking at Celine like that?"

Alphonse felt his armor shiver and stammered "I-I w-wasn't l-looking a-at h-her!"

"Liar..."

There came silence as Alphonse expected Edward to hit him or something...but nothing happened. Edward looked solem. He looked like he was trying to say something but stopped. He then said "Al...I want...no, I will, protect Celine..."

"Brother?"

Edward remained silent. Alphonse didn't ask as he heard a yawn and a voice say "What a nice nap!"

The two boys looked at the girl, who asked "Hey, how are you guys?"

"We're fine." replied Alphonse. He looked back at Edward, who smiled sadly and added "I'm glad..."

Alphonse had never seen Edward look like this before and desperately wanted to ask why but was cut off when Celine got out of her bed and dived onto Alphonse from behind and laughed like a baby. Oh boy was she trouble...

X X X X

The hooded man frowned; that short boy knew about him. He would now protect the girl. How annoying! He narrowed his teal colored eyes and his frown turned into a smile. "This is definetly going to be fun..."

He then laughed evilly and the shadows danced around the candles that lit the room...

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 7 is done! Sorry for the wait! I had to rush it too...sorry! -bows-**_

_**Alphonse: I wonder what's wrong with Brother...**_

_**catchan: Watch for chapter 8!**_


	8. Udine and Ifrit

Tears of Blood

_**catchan: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Anyway, I'm alone this time and well...basically, Ed's vowed to protect Celine to his brother and Al doesn't know why. Meanwhile, the evil hooded-dude thinks this is going to be fun. Let's find out what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 8

The hooded man took a step into the town. His followers were against it but he had to do this himself; after all, they WERE incompetent...

It was night time in Dallaberg and there was no one about, save the occasional "alien patrol" members who claimed that aliens were out to get them. Did they believe that _her_ coming was nothing more than a UFO? Good, _she _must never be known on the _Outside_...

X X X X

Celine stared at Edward and Alphonse; they had been so quiet since they woke up. She frowned and asked "What ya doin'?"

Edward replied "Thinking."

"Why?"

"Because we need to solve this case."

Rather than go "why" again, she replied "Oh..."

Celine then tilted her head to the side and asked "Is it because of those nasty men?"

Alphonse looked at her and asked "Did you know them?"

The girl shook her head; "They looked kinda familiar though..."

Edward caught her eye. He swallowed before asking "Does the name "Udine" ring a bell? Or "Mother Ocea"?"

"What," asked Alphonse, "are you talking about?"

Edward didn't reply but listened closely to Celine's answer. The girl closed her eyes and remained silent. She then replied "...yes..."

"Who are they?" he asked in a pain-filled voice.

Celine bit her lip, replying "I...don't know."

Alphonse asked "Who are those guys?"

He looked at his brother, along with Celine. Edward took a breath and explained "I think...that your real name is Udine, Celine."

There was silence; you could hear a pin drop. Celine then protested "Udine is such a nasty name! My name is Celine!"

Edward sighed as he explained "I had this dream after I past out and you were in it. But those guys that attacked us said something about someone called "Udine"...I wonder who..."

Edward's thoughts were cut short by a sudden bang and the wall closest to Al was ripped off by, according to witnesses that say it, a massive hand made out of flames. "It's been a while!"

The three looked down to see a man with black robes. This man had spiky red hair and gray, soul-less eyes which made one shiver by just one look. He grinned evilly as Edward demanded "Who ARE you?"

The man stopped, smiled more and replied "I am Ifrit, I'll be the person who will be killing you and taking Udine with me!"

He clapped his hands together and slammed them to the floor in a fashion of alchemy. He lifted his hand up to reveal what looked like a large sword and charged into the air. Alphonse took Celine into his arms while Edward transmuted a lance and charged into the air, forcing the foe back. Ifrit was forced back to the square where Edward intended to deal a final blow when he was kicked back and his coat stuck to the ground by the sword. Ifrit kicked the short Alchemist's face, forcing Edward free, who in turn charged once again.

The two had discarded their weapons and were forcing each other back, holding their hands. "Who..." Edward demanded, "are you? Why are you after Celine? Who is Udine?"

Ifrit growled as he replied "You know my name and Udine, or Celine as you know her, is the key to my plan..."

"What plan?" Edward regretted asking this as his body was flung across the square where he heard-

"Brother!"

"Edward!"

He looked up to see total horror; burning houses, people screaming and everyone rushed around to find loved ones. Alphonse was the first the reach Edward when Ifrit swooped past and snatched Celine.

"Hey! Put me down now!" Celine ordered as she was placed over Ifrit's arm. Ifrit took three steps back and called "Fullmetal! You aren't any fun at all!"

Suddenly, a gate of fire appeared behind him. Edward pulled himself to his feet as the door opened and Ifrit struggled with Celine to get inside. "CELINE!" Edward chased after them.

"B-Brother! W-wait!"

Within seconds, the door was shut and Alphonse was left on the other side of the door, wondering what had just happened...

X X X X

_**catchan: Behold! The crappy-shortness that is catchan! Chapter nine is in development. I am attempting to end this soon! I promise! The ending will be pretty crappy though...**_


	9. Fighting and Confessions

Tears of Blood

_**catchan: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Al; please stop trying to kill me!**_

_**Alphonse: B-but B-Brother...**_

_**catchan: Celine got kidnapped last chapter by Ifrit, the hooded dude, and Edward chased after them; end of story! Let's find out what happened next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 9

Edward felt like he was falling; he was surrounded by a white light and there was a whooshing sound passing his ears. His heart was beating so hard that he thought that it might pop out his chest. One thought went through his mind; "Celine!" he muttered as he remembered Ifrit grabbing his beloved.

Suddenly, the light disappeared and he landed on his feet in the same place as his previous dreams. He gasped as he saw Ifrit forcing Celine towards what appeared to be a large door and yelled "HEY! LET HER GO!"

Ifrit and Celine turned to him.

"You!"

"Edward!"

Celine stamped on her captor's foot and ran towards Edward. The two embraced, causing Edward to blush, and Ifrit yelled "Give back the Guardian!"

"Guardian?" the short boy repeated.

Celine whispered "He started calling me Udine and said that I was some "guardian" too. What is a "guardian"?"

Edward didn't explain but he did say "Celine, hide."

The tall girl gawped at him before nodding and running behind a pillar. Edward and Ifrit locked their gaze on each other while Edward asked "Who is Udine? Why do you want her so bad?"

Ifrit laughed and replied "Udine is the Guardian of the Worlds; I need her to destroy the worlds but she found out, erased her own memory and fled to your world. How sad!"

"Worlds?" Edward thought before shaking it off. Instead of questioning further, he transmuted his arm and yelled "I'm taking Celine back with me! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Nothing..." Ifrit repeated, "I think not!"

He charged towards the young Alchemist and the two clashed...

X X X X

Celine watched as Edward kicked Ifrit in the gut and was punched in return. She couldn't scream out as pictures ran through her head; a woman calling her Udine... meeting someone who looked just like Ifrit only younger calling her "sister"... fire raging an once-beautiful city...

She held her head as she said "Ifrit wants to destroy them! I can't let him!"

Her head shot up; "I know who I am now..."

She looked back at Edward and screamed as he was now being pounded into the ground by Ifrit and yelled "Stop it, Brother! Don't hurt Edward!"

Ifrit didn't stop but replied "My sister, by destroying the worlds, Mother will return to us! We'll have no burden any more! I won't let this shrimp stop me!"

Not good! Without Alphonse to restrain him, Edward shot up, went violent and yelled "WHO'S SO SMALL THAT EVEN AN ANT CAN STEP ON HIM!"

He instantly stabbed Ifrit in the chest. Things went quiet as Ifrit stepped back, laughed and asked "Do you think that you an kill a Guardian?"

He was about to deliver a finishing blow when Celine stepped in the way and yelled "STOP IT!"

The shield she generated and the attack were so strong that Ifrit was forced into one of the walls and Celine's clothes were...

"OH MY GOD!" Edward thought as Celine looked at her hand as if it were nothing and looked at him. Edward said "I-I'm sorry!"

His beet red face was then squished in between her large breasts and felt arms surround him. He could hear Celine's voice say something but couldn't make out what it meant. The one thing he could hear was "Thank you..."

"Why?"

"For everything..."

She then rose his face out of her cleavage and rose her head down to him. "I...love you, Edward Elric..."

Edward's eyes widened. Just before their lips met, he replied "I love you too...Celine..."

They kissed, Edward's arms went around her. They parted and Edward noticed that Celine was crying. "Why are you..?"

Celine replied "My name is Udine...I'm sorry..."

Edward felt weak and slipped into her chest. He was now unconscious and Celine fell onto her knees.

_I can't be with you...My duty is here...and the worlds must never know of each other or meet...I'm so sorry..._

She placed a hand over Edward's closed eyes, kissed him again and chanted something. A bright light swallowed them up...

X X X X

_**catchan: SO crappy! One chapter left guys!**_

_**Alphonse: What on Earth was that?**_

_**catchan: Wait for chapter 10!**_


	10. The End

Tears of Blood

_**catchan: Last chapter! I'm alone again cause...you'll see! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

X X X X

Chapter 10

"Brother! It's time to wake up!"

Edward stirred and rubbed one of eyes with his good eye. His blurred vision came into focus quickly and he saw Alphonse staring at him. "Geez, Brother, you're late for breakfast!"

Edward shot up and said "Is it morning already..?"

"Yep; go eat now! Alright?"

Edward obeyed and stumbled out of bed. What a weird dream he had...who was that girl? So cute! Pushing it to the back of his mind, he pulled on his coat and walked towards the canteen. He placed his hand in his pocket and felt something inside. He pulled out what appeared to be a normal white flower. "How did this...get in here?"

Edward tilted his head and tossed it on the floor but stopped to scoop it back up. For some reason...it felt important...

He shrugged off this feeling and continued on his way towards the canteen.

X X X X

A blue robed woman stared at the pool beneath her feet. She started to cry at the sight of the golden haired boy and held her hands across her stomach. "I'm sorry Edward..."

"Mother Udine!"

Said woman turned around to see her followers and Ifrit staring at her. "Yes?" she asked, drying her eyes. One of her followers replied "It is time for Brother Ifrit's purifying. Shall we go?"

"...yes."

Udine stared at the pool once more before walking after them.

_I love you_

X X X X

_**catchan: Celine returns to her world and has to erase everyone's memory; even Ed's! I rushed it! Sorry! It is so crappy! Ifrit doesn't die cause Guardians can't die. It so sucks, right? I'm going to stop now, but first, my thanks to GummyBlove; my only reviewer! Sorry it sucked! Bye bye!**_


End file.
